


Abre

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ceremonia fue sencilla, miles de caras -ninguna conocida- lo abrumaban; hasta que lo vio a él y de inmediato sintió alivio. Una luz entre tanta oscuridad... Debía ser la desesperación y la culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, no había pretendido nada ostentoso. Miles de caras -ninguna conocida- lo abrumaban. Nunca había sido un chico social y, pese a haber madurado en muchos aspectos, seguía igual en cuento a su nula capacidad para relacionarse con los demás. Hasta que lo vio a él y de inmediato sintió alivio, no supo bien por qué, quizás por la sencilla razón de ver una cara conocida entre tantas que le eran ajenas.

Lo vio a la lejanía con su familia y un nudo en la garganta se le instaló, no le nació adoptar otra actitud más que quedarse petrificado allí, observándolo. Como si de repente todo a su alrededor fuera una diapositiva, imágenes en blanco y negro, borrosas y difusas, mientras que podía vislumbrarlo a él en colores, nítidos y refulgentes.

Como una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Debía ser desesperación, debía ser la culpa que sentía por descubrir que sabía poco y nada de su padre, salvo por él, que parecía ser el único lazo conector. Cuando todo finalizó volvió al departamento con ese extraño y abrumador sentimiento en el pecho.

Se advertía agobiado, comprendía que ahora ya no importaba lo que su padre opinara sobre él, que ya no le interesaba conseguir su aprobación o su orgullo. Todo eso no valía nada en la actualidad y, si antes se había quejado de tener un padre como Ryuuken, recién alcanzaba a percibir que prefería eso antes que nada; y que si bien había renegado en un pasado por las veces en las que se vio obligado a enfrentarlo, en el presente le sabía a poco.

Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo a su lado, aunque fuera discutiendo, aunque tuviera que tolerar sus reproches y todo aquello de lo que siempre solía quejarse. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando colocó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta secándolas con el pulgar y evitar así derrumbarse, porque sabía que si sucumbía no tendría nadie quien lo sostuviera, porque si antes creía que estaba solo ahora realmente lo estaba.

Ryuuken no aparecería de la nada para salvarlo de un hollow, ni para evitar que fuera a una estúpida guerra a perder la vida de manera idiota, ni siquiera para ser su sostén económico.

Solo… comenzaba a entender la expresión en su totalidad.

Apenas alcanzó a poner un pie dentro del departamento sintió los nítidos pasos a sus espaldas, frenó curioso, creyendo que podría ser la vecina enterada del infortunio y con vacuas palabras de sentido pésame, pero no, era _él_.

—Señor Kurosaki.

Él y su sempiterna sonrisa, esa franca y resplandeciente que solía regalar y que parecía decir mucho más de lo que era capaz de expresar con meras palabras. Una mano en el bolsillo del traje y en la otra un cigarrillo, detalle extraño al que Uryuu no le dio demasiada importancia.

—Solo venía a avisarte que ya me encargué de recoger los efectos personales de tu padre… para que no lo tengas que hacer tú —buscó la llave en el bolsillo del traje negro cediéndosela y luego señaló el interior del departamento—. ¿Tienes té?

Con esas palabras Uryuu salió de sus cavilaciones para obligarse a reaccionar de inmediato.

—Claro, pase —invitó con una pizca de exaltación—. Gracias por encargarse de eso.

El hombre pasó a su lado y pudo sentir el aroma de la colonia, una masculina y embriagante, lo miró con curiosidad, pero cuando Isshin volteó a mirarlo a él, se distrajo yendo a la cocina. A los pocos segundos sintió la presencia del shinigami a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta, que podía pecar de clásica y sencilla, iba más allá de la simple intención de conocer el estado del otro, Ishida volteó con lentitud luego de encender la hornalla y se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien —reiteró, señalando una silla y ofreciéndole asiento con el gesto.

Isshin tomó un lugar soltando una pequeña carcajada, apenas audible.

—Típico de los Ishida, nunca necesitan nada de nadie —no dejó de sonreírle siquiera cuando el chico lo taladró con la mirada—, pero debes saber que las sucesiones llevan su tiempo y si necesitas algo, no sólo dinero, puedes…

—No me sentiría cómodo pidiéndole ayuda, pero se lo agradezco —interrumpió, sintiéndose de inmediato descortés—, trataré de arreglármelas solo, a fin de cuentas es lo que mi padre hubiese querido.

—Sí, pero tu padre también confiaba en mí —reveló con cierto orgullo.

Uryuu vislumbró de manera implícita que quizás había hecho un pacto con Ryuuken y, aunque agradecía el gesto de preocuparse por él, no había necesidad, ellos dos no eran nada e Isshin no dejaba de ser sólo el amigo-enemigo de su padre. Preparó el té y se sentó frente al hombre.

—No sé qué voy a hacer —susurró rascándose la cabeza y desacomodándose los mechones, un pensamiento que se le escapó—. Digo, económicamente.

—No va a ser fácil —no obstante Kurosaki pudo vislumbrar mucho más que una simple preocupación económica—. Ustedes dos —no sabía cómo decirlo sin incomodar al chico— tenían una relación muy especial.

—Sí, una relación magnifica —ironizó, dándole un sorbo a su té; debía reconocer, con dolor, que ellos dos nunca habían tenido, lo que se dice, una buena unión.

—Se querían mucho, demasiado —aseveró perdiendo la mirada, una melancólica—, eran lo único que tenían. Es decir, se tenían mutuamente… —Empatía fue lo que sintió Isshin, él contaba con tres hermosos hijos y no suponía lo que sería perderlos, y conocía lo suficiente a Ryuuken para asegurar que había vivido toda su vida, al menos desde que nació Uryuu, por y para él—. Es la ley natural de la vida.

—Lo sé.

—Los padres en algún momento se van. —Sentía que era consuelo barato el que le dedicaba al joven, pero aunque había practicado qué decir y cómo decirlo, en ese momento todo le parecía innecesario, erróneo y hasta incluso vano.

—Lo sé —reiteró tratando de mantener la calma, pero la voz de todos modos le nació trémula—. Si no le molesta…

" _Necesito estar solo para poder llorar sin sentirme incómodo_ " hubiera dicho para completar la oración, sin embargo la dejó inconclusa y de igual modo Isshin comprendió que había llegado el momento de partir; el té quedó intacto sobre la mesa.

—Sí, me iré, pero… —dijo poniéndose de pie— me siento intranquilo. —Uryuu lo miró con asombro, no entendía a qué iban esas palabras—. No te cierres, Uryuu, por favor —pidió sonriéndole apenas—, prométeme que estarás bien, que me pedirás ayuda en caso de necesitarla.

—S-Se lo prometo —titubeó, algo intimidado.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó en un suspiro—, siempre pensé que sería al revés —elevó los hombros, perdido en sus reflexiones—, no sé, supongo que uno siempre espera irse antes que sus seres queridos —asintió, conforme con esa apreciación personal—, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre creí que Ryuuken estaría en mi lugar, qué idiota —meditó lanzando una risa algo interna—, no me figuré qué hacer llegado el caso, porque en verdad creía que yo me iría primero.

Uryuu lo dejó hablar, pudo ver en los francos ojos del hombre que necesitaba hacerlo, no podía adivinar de qué forma o cuánto había estimado a su padre, si es que lo había hecho en algún momento, pero al ver la humedad en esos ojos comenzaba a comprender que él sólo no estaba sufriendo la perdida.

—Me alegra —musitó acaparando la atención de Isshin, sin dudas eran palabras insólitas para decir en un contexto como ese—, me alegra saber que alguien, a parte de mí, quería a mi padre —sonrió con cierta timidez—, siempre pensé que moriría de viejo y solo, rodeado de gatos… era tan amargado.

Isshin soltó la carcajada y sin poder evitarlo, Uryuu lo secundó. Ambos sabían que Ryuuken era intratable, pero de cierta forma había sabido hacerse querer, Kurosaki sabía bien de eso porque desde hacía muchos años que había aprendido a hacerlo.

—Sí, tu padre era muy particular, pero… —no sabía si era prudente decirlo, reconocía que Uryuu no era un niño, pero tampoco pretendía revelar el pasado— lo conocí cuando tenía más o menos tu edad y a su manera ha sabido estar siempre en mi vida. —No sabía en el presente si eso había sido una maldición o una bendición.

—Gracias —pronunció el Quincy con sinceridad.

Había querido decirle mucho más con eso, un " _gracias_ " por haber querido a su padre, por haber estado a su lado y haberlo soportado todos esos años. Pensó en decirle que no tenía ninguna obligación en preocuparse por él, pero igualmente comprendía que Isshin ya lo sabía y que de todos modos le apetecía hacerlo y lo haría.

—Hasta pronto, Uryuu. —Apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico, un gesto común que parecía tener otras intenciones, la de confortar. Atravesó el dintel de la puerta y volteó una última vez para regalarle una sonrisa.

Ishida se quedó en el lugar viéndolo partir y hasta que no dejó de visualizarlo a lo lejos no se metió adentro. Todavía podía sentir la pesada mano de Isshin sobre el hombro, una ligera sensación que lo acompañó todo el día junto a esa última sonrisa.

 

**(...)**

 

Aún no había nevado y parecía que no iba a hacerlo; pese a estar en pleno invierno el clima no era propicio más que para una ligera lluvia fría, de esa que cala los huesos y entumece el cuerpo.

Había pasado una semana y pese a que creyó que ese sentimiento agobiante lo abandonaría, seguía sintiéndolo allí, en su pecho. Desconectó el teléfono como una forma de desconectarse de todo, de igual modo era consciente de que nadie lo llamaría, no le había pasado el número a muchas personas.

Miró el aparato inanimado recordando que esa había sido la última discusión que había tenido con Ryuuken, por un estúpido teléfono. El doctor le había vociferado que no podía vivir aislado de la humanidad y, aunque se rehusó, le colocó una línea telefónica. Siempre hacía lo que quería sin consultarle al respecto y pese a ser ya un adulto.

Debía ir a inscribirse en la universidad, había decidido mucho antes de la muerte de su padre cambiarse de carrera, pero no podía… tal vez por la culpa, por saber que el último gran disgusto que le había dado a Ryuuken fue confesarle que le importaba poco y nada la medicina; ¿y de haber sabido éste cuánto de influencia tuvo Isshin en esa decisión, hubiera sido el disgusto más grande?

¿Por qué tenía recuerdos amargos? ¿Por qué, como hijo, no se había esforzado un poco más en acercarse a él? Con motivos más nobles que por una necesidad económica o similares. Volvía a repetirse, cual mantra, que ya era tarde, que ya no importaba todo lo que sentía o pensaba porque Ryuuken ya no estaba.

Debía comer, hacerse el almuerzo al menos.

Comer, bañarse, vivir por inercia, porque tenía que hacerlo, lo hacía porque sí, sin estar seguro de lo que él en ese momento quería en verdad. No pretendía detenerse a analizarlo porque intuía que la respuesta sería intolerable. Siempre supuso que de morir, al menos su padre lloraría en su tumba, y ahora… no quería pensarlo. Mejor seguir en ese letargo, poner en marcha los huesos como un mecanismo automático.

Necesitaba algo para almorzar, en su heladera quedaba medio limón en dudoso estado. Tomó la campera, las llaves y salió sin paraguas, le encantaba la lluvia. No obstante apenas alcanzó la acera sintió una voz potente que lo llamaba.

—Señor Kurosaki, ¿qué hace por aquí? —Una ligera turbación en su espíritu, no supo si de felicidad o de necesidad.

—Ichigo me dijo —el rostro del adulto profesaba seriedad, mezclada con cierto aire aliviado— que no respondías sus llamadas.

—Ah —recordó y pronto especuló: ¿estaba preocupado?—, es que preferí desconectarlo, no me gusta hablar por teléfono.

—Hombre, pues avisa…

—No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez —rió apenas, descendiendo la vista al suelo.

Sí, le agradaba descubrir que al menos alguien reparaba en su existencia, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con él, aunque sólo fuera un amigo del padre y aunque el susodicho lo hiciera por mera obligación.

—¿Te estabas yendo?

—Al mercado.

—Te acompaño.

Ishida asintió y caminaron en silencio, Isshin se armó de coraje para sondear respecto al estado del menor, Uryuu vislumbró el sincero interés y le recalcó por enésima vez que no debía preocuparse, que estaría bien y que en tal caso de necesitar algo, no dudaría en recurrir a él. Obvio que lo último lo dijo sólo para tranquilizar al adulto.

—Mañana, ¿haces algo?

Uryuu arqueó las cejas, esa pregunta la encontró muy personal, como quien tiene intenciones de invitar a alguien a una cita, no obstante Isshin mostró naturalidad en la consulta y el Quincy descartó de inmediato esa precipitada posibilidad.

—Pues, no… —vaciló, confundido.

—¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? Cocinaré yo —completó con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues… —intentó negarse, pero le resultaba imposible con ese sujeto; le incomodaba la idea de ir a cenar con los Kurosaki, pero sería idiota negar que en ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho. La diferencia es que habían sido por situaciones fortuitas, nada premeditado.

—Ven, te estaré esperando a las siete, aunque últimamente comemos después de las ocho porque es a la hora que las chicas regresan del instituto los viernes.

—Veré… —Acabó por decir, no había aceptado la invitación, pero tampoco la rechazó. Una parte de él necesitaba un poco de contacto con la sociedad, pero la otra, la que solía tener más peso siempre, se rehusaba.

El dichoso día llegó; las horas, desde que Isshin lo invitó a cenar con la familia, hasta que se hizo el momento de tomar una decisión, le resultaron tortuosas. Observó a su rededor, el reducido departamento, ensombrecido, últimamente solía olvidar encender las luces cuando se hacía de noche, reparaba en el detalle de que era momento de hacerlo cuando ya no podía verse las manos.

De golpe la idea de quedarse allí le resultó desesperante; la idea de estar esa noche, como en las anteriores, pensando en mil cosas distintas, buscando en su mente recuerdos agradables junto a su padre, le pareció una sesión de tortura innecesaria.

Reconocía que nunca había sido un chico normal, pero no le parecía natural su estado anímico. No lo era, ¿por qué le costaba tanto aceptar la muerte de Ryuuken? Bien que había pasado una semana y el señor Kurosaki le había dicho que era normal, que pronto esa sensación se disiparía. ¿Cuándo? No podría seguir así por mucho más tiempo.

Decidió dar un paso, por mínimo que fuera, para salir de esa depresión. Aunque aún no lo era si se dejaba arrastrar caería irremediablemente en una. Maldición, que no era el único chico que había perdido a su padre, no era el único al que esa sensación de estar por completo solo en el mundo le colmaba.

Se cambió y se preparó para ir a los de los Kurosaki, sin saber si era sería la _puerta_ correcta para salir del círculo, al menos era una.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada de la casa se arrepintió profundamente, él no servía para esas cuestiones, para entablar diálogos de salón y, sobre todo, no toleraría miradas de lástima sobre su persona. Pensó en dar la media vuelta y marcharse, ir a caminar por el centro y perderse en la ciudad, pero la puerta de la casa se abrió echando a perder su plan de fuga.

—Ishida —sentenció el shinigami sustituto con notable sorpresa.

—Siempre tan malo para reconocer reiatsu.

—Ah, no molestes, no ando como un radar humano de reiatsu —frunció el ceño, atravesó el dintel y pudo ver a Orihime detrás de él.

—Hola, Ishida-kun, ¿cómo estás?

Esa pregunta clásica hecha en " _ese_ " tonito tan particular, el Quincy se ajustó los lentes y respondió austero.

—Bien, Inoue, gracias por preguntar.

De inmediato una figura apareció en la puerta.

—Ey, Ichigo, ¿a qué hora vuelves?

—No sé —indicó fastidiado—, y ya estoy grande para que me preguntes a qué hora regreso.

Isshin plegó el ceño, enojado, pero en cuanto reparó en su invitado ese semblante desapareció para dar lugar a una sonrisa.

—Hola, Uryuu, ven, pasa que hace un frío de la gran siete.

El chico se metió en la casa reparando en que los otros dos se marchaban; no le parecía raro, a excepción de él, cualquier chico normal de su edad un viernes a la noche, si no tiene nada que hacer un sábado, sale con sus amigos o novia.

—Ya casi va a estar la cena, siéntate y espera —ofreció—; ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—No, estoy bien.

—Bien, pá —pronunció Karin bajando por las escaleras—, nos vamos.

—¡¿Cómo que se van?!

—Sí, te dijimos el martes que nos habían invitado a una fiesta.

Yuzu también se apersonó luciendo un hermoso vestido que acentuaba sus formas, ya no eran niñas y eso se notaba. Uryuu aguantó la risa al ver el gesto del hombre de la casa, como si también reparara en el detalle.

—Yuzu, hace frío para que salgas así.

—Me pondré una campera.

—Esa falda es muy corta —reprochó con una seriedad a la que Uryuu estaba desacostumbrado y sin aguantar más soltó una pequeña risa que ocultó con la mano.

—No, está bien así —se quejó la chica dejándole un beso en la mejilla—, nos volvemos en taxi, no te preocupes, te llamaremos.

El hombre chistó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más sus dos hijas habían desaparecido en un femtosegundo por la puerta. Isshin entonces, rechistando, volvió a la cocina para revolver la salsa, Ishida se puso de pie investigando con tacto el rostro del adulto, se lo notaba molesto, sin esa sonrisa perpetua y el ceño fruncido… Ichigo tenía a quien salir, sin duda.

—Hijos —musitó tratando de regalarle una sonrisa—, cuando menos te lo esperas crecen.

—Es la ley de la vida, ¿no? —Aguantó la risa, la situación le daba entre gracia y pena.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que la idea era invitarte a cenar con mi familia, pero ya ves… a veces dudo de que seamos una familia —se quejó, incluso hasta con dolor, como si el detalle de que sus polluelos crecieran le doliese—, es más los días que ceno solo, que ceno con ellos, sino es porque tienen un cumpleaños, es porque alguien ya les invitó a comer.

—Bueno, yo no sé cómo es eso ya que soy un chico anormal —Isshin negó sonriendo—, pero supongo que… —caviló, ido en la reflexión—, que mi papá ha de haberse sentido igual cuando yo le cancelaba una cena por estudiar.

—Es distinto.

—¿Por qué es distinto?

—Porque es estudiar… —argumentó con obviedad.

—Es excusa al fin. —Alzó los hombros.

Un breve silencio se instaló en la cocina, sólo el ruido de la salsa en hervor los interrumpía, hasta que Isshin, suspirando, musitó.

—No te tortures, Uryuu —lo miró sonriéndole incluso hasta con los ojos, eso sintió el menor—, no tiene sentido, y créeme que para Ryuuken fuiste un buen hijo.

—Sí, claro —dijo con sarcasmo.

—De verdad —afirmó arqueando las cejas, luego probó la salsa para continuar revolviéndola—, te veía como un buen estudiante, un chico sano, sin vicios y de nobles sentimientos, es lo que todo padre quiere. Él creía que… —dudó, no sabía si valía la pena revelar esas cuestiones, pero dado que Ryuuken ya no estaba, podía sincerarse—, él creía que no te merecía, que no merecía tu cariño.

—Qué idiota —murmuró con sorpresa.

—No sabes —acotó con energía—, por todo el cambio que pasó tu padre desde que tu madre falleció. —Uryuu entonces se mostró interesado, se acomodó mejor para prestar entera atención a las palabras del mayor, Isshin sintió con ese leve movimiento que el Quincy le estaba alentado a hablar—. Tu padre era terrible —vio que Uryuu sonreía, no supo cómo denominarlo—, aceptó tenerte, pero no creyó que debería hacerse cargo de ti, así que se desentendió —percibió que mostraba incomodidad, no debía ser algo agradable para un hijo escuchar eso, así que se apresuró a agregar—: hasta que tu madre murió y él se vio en la obligación de hacerse cargo por ti. Lo cambió todo, su antigua vida, su trabajo, se recibió pese a que había dejado la carrera a la mitad y… siempre decía que de no ser por ti él hubiera estado muerto o en un estado peor.

—No sabía eso —dijo sólo por decir algo, un leve murmullo. Discernía que en verdad no había conocido a su padre.

—Él te quería mucho, Uryuu, aprendió a quererte… y cuando eras un niño decía que en el caso de no quererlo se lo merecería, porque no había sabido ser un buen padre. Karma. Yo siempre le decía —agregó con emoción—, que uno comete errores, pero él puso lo mejor de sí para darte una buena vida, que eso era lo que contaba y que tú sabrías verlo.

—Yo… —sentía ganas de llorar y ahora entendía por qué le costaba tanto aceptar la muerte de Ryuuken— él se murió sin que supiera que yo lo quería, que en verdad lo quería.

—Lo sabía, Uryuu —se acercó a él y secó con el pulgar la lágrima naciente—. Lo que cuenta es que lo quisiste, él puede descansar en paz entonces.

—Pero nunca se lo dije…

—A veces no hace falta decir las cosas, se saben… —No obstante Isshin entendía el punto de Uryuu y no podía consolarlo con eso, bien cierto era que ya no podría decírselo, sentirse culpable de no haberlo hecho estando con vida era válido, pero no valía atormentarse con eso—. Ven aquí —Isshin lo jaló por la muñeca para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Uryuu se dejó cobijar, sintiendo el calor del él y un reiatsu cálido envolviéndolo; había guardado ese recuerdo, dormido en su interior, pero en ese momento lo sacudió con fuerza: no era la primera vez que el señor Kurosaki intercedía de esa forma en su vida. Aunque siempre lo había visto como el conocido de su padre y como el padre que cualquier podría querer, había hecho cambios notables para con él.

La imperiosa necesidad de decir todo lo que callaba lo saturó, podía echarle la culpa a la muerte de su padre, que había abierto una ventana en su alma, o a lo que fuera, pero se rehusaba a guardarse algo así, comprendía que las cosas había que decirlas en vida o lamentarse el resto de esa vida por no hacerlo.

—Yo… —murmuró hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Isshin, de nuevo podía sentir la colonia, la misma que había percibido el día del sepelio— quería darle las gracias, por todo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —sintió como el chico se aferraba de su camisa y la ternura que lo colmó lo llevó a dejar descansar la mejilla sobre la negra cabellera para estrecharlo con más energía. Todas las personas en algún momento necesitan un abrazo, no importa de quien venga, así sea un desconocido.

—Esa tarde que usted se dio cuenta… yo —Se trababa con sus propias palabras, se distanció un poco para ver en los francos ojos del hombre que éste sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, eso lo tranquilizó—. No sólo me ayudó… maldición —rió frustrado—, soy patético para expresarme con estas cosas —murmuró, tomó distancia del todo y recargándose en el marco de la mesada armó una oración coherente. Isshin lo dejó hablar—. No hubiera podido aceptarlo, ni mucho menos hablarlo con mi padre.

Otro de los grandes disgustos que le había dado: enterarse de que su único hijo era gay.

—Pero yo no… —intentó excusarse, no obstante Ishida lo interrumpió.

—Sé que usted tuvo mucho que ver, y se lo agradezco.

Isshin se había enterado de una forma natural o quizás por el innegable hecho de que Uryuu pasaba, cada vez que podía, con una excusa por su casa, sólo para verlo a Ichigo. Quizás porque le resultaba por demás obvio que estudiaba medicina por el shinigami sustituto, y que si aprobaba era por su inteligencia, no por verdadera vocación. O quizás porque el día que se enteró que él y Orihime eran pareja su mundo se desvaneció y esos luceros oceánicos, tan expresivos como los de su padre, lo revelaron.

Isshin había podido ver esa tarde la decepción y la angustia en el semblante del chico, se acercó a él con sigilo y le susurró unas sencillas palabras palmeándole el hombro:

— _Mi hijo a veces es un idiota. No lo hace por malo, no se da cuenta de las cosas._ —Suponía cuánto le dolía al Quincy ver que la única posibilidad que tenía con Ichigo era barrida por la evidente heterosexualidad de éste. Uryuu estaba tan turbado que no pudo decirle nada, con los ojos nada más le rogó por silencio. ¿Cómo había descubierto el señor Kurosaki que estaba encantado por Ichigo, y cuanto le dolía enterarse de una forma tan dura que sus dos amigos eran novios? Lo desconocía, el punto es que se había dado cuenta, y quizás no ese día precisamente—. _Espero que ahora pienses bien en lo que tú quieres_ —lo señaló, dejando los frascos que había ido a buscar a la clínica sobre la mesa—, _siempre pensé que eras bueno en costura, te gusta en verdad. Al principio no entendía por qué te habías decidido por medicina._

— _Por favor, mi padre no sabe que yo soy… así…_

— _Tranquilo, y sí, lo sabe… esas cosas un padre siempre las sabe_ —le sonrió, dándole confort con el gesto—, _no le diré nada de todos modos._

Ese día no sólo había decidido dejar de estar obsesionado con Ichigo, aspirando a una posibilidad remota de que éste un día despertara descubriéndose gay o al menos bisexual, aún más importante, cambió el rumbo de su vida. Dejó la medicina para estudiar lo que en verdad le gustaba.

En el presente meditaba al respecto tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar cuánto le había ayudado en esa ocasión. A veces las personas creen que no interceden de manera significativa en las vidas ajenas o que una simple palabra es eso, algo simple y trivial, sin sospechar cuánto pueden modificar en uno.

No sólo le ayudó a afrontar el hecho irremediable de que era gay de los pies a la cabeza, si no que le obligó a enfrentarse con su padre, a elegir un estilo de vida acorde a lo que él pretendía.

—Tu padre estaba muy orgulloso de ti —con esas palabras hizo volver en sí al Quincy—, él no te lo quería decir porque creía que te alentaría a seguir haciendo lo que se te cantara —rió con algarabía—, pero mi Dios, admiraba tus cojones, siempre has hecho lo que querías… desde chico.

—Sí, y cuántos disgustos le di por eso. —Isshin pensó en refutar aquello y explicarle cuánto le consolaba a un padre saber que su hijo era capaz de defenderse y luchar por lo que creía y quería, pero el olor de algo quemándose le hizo regresar y caer en la cuenta de que había descuidado la salsa. Maldita sea, para colmo ahora arruinaba la comida—. No se preocupe —terció Uryuu sonriendo—, haremos otra, es sólo la salsa lo que se quemó —consoló al ver la decepción en el adulto—, yo me encargo —ofreció.

Con algo de duda Isshin le cedió lugar, le indicó en donde estaban las cosas y lo observó preparar una salsa que él desconocía y que, para ser sincero, era muy sencilla de hacer y deliciosa. Comieron con calma, charlando irremediablemente de Ryuuken, no porque no tuvieran temas de conversación, simplemente que Uryuu necesitaba saber de esas cuestiones que, estando Ryuuken con vida, jamás se molestó en descubrir. Rumió una posibilidad, que le costó revelar.

—¿Cree que mi padre… esté en la Sociedad de Almas?

Isshin lo miró con seriedad, para luego aflojar las facciones y suspirar, intentó ser franco con él, darle falsas esperanzas era lo último que necesitaba Uryuu en ese momento.

—Las muertes naturales vuelven al ciclo de la vida.

—No fue una muerte natural, era joven.

—Sí, pero… —estiró una mano para aferrar la que el Quincy tenía sobre la mesa— hay posibilidades de que esté, sí, claro —se incorporó para tomar los platos y dejarlos sobre la bacha—. Si bien no sé qué pasa en el caso de ser un Quincy —analizó—, intentar buscarlo, Uryuu, sería en vano.

—Lo sé.

—No sólo porque la Soul Society es enorme, si es por eso nada más, hasta yo te ayudaría a buscarlo. Es que todo comienza de nuevo.

—Lo sé —dijo con dolor, tratando de ocultarlo; se puso de pie para ir a lavar los platos, cual obligación que siente siempre una visita.

—Debes seguir con tu vida, Uryuu —aconsejó en un murmullo, notó que el chico asentía sin poder expresarse—, deja eso, después lavo yo.

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó de la pileta para tomar entre sus dos poderosas manos el níveo rostro del joven. Cielo santo, le recordaba tanto a Ryuuken cuando eran jóvenes, en lo único que diferían era en la cabellera.

—¿Sabe qué es lo que más me duele de todo? —pronunció con voz quebrada— que nunca me molesté en acercarme a él, en darle una oportunidad… y lo peor es darme cuenta de que ahora no tiene sentido lamentarme por eso.

—Tú lo has dicho. —Depositó un beso en la frente de Uryuu, quedándose unos leves instantes allí, experimentando la misma sensación que padecía cuando era Ryuuken quien ocupaba ese lugar.

Reparó en algo elemental: Uryuu no era Ryuuken, por demás obvio. Si bien el chico ya era mayor de edad, ¿cuántos años tenía? No dejaba de ser un crío, uno maduro; lograba ver en esos ojos que no era un niño de pecho y que historia sobre su piel había. Tenía la edad de su hijo mayor, entonces ¿veinticinco años? Lo que fuera, los distanciaba una barrera infranqueable, no importaba que tuviera veinte, veinticinco o treinta, era exactamente igual y seguiría siendo exactamente igual; le doblaba en edad.

Se reprendió mentalmente por permitirse reflexionar al respecto, por permitirle a esos sentimientos atiborrarlo. Era sólo el recuerdo de Ryuuken, era sólo eso, se mentalizó; el rechazo sufrido en el pasado, que lo atormentaba y lo alentaba a una revancha.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Uryuu —aconsejó, distanciándolo del todo.

Uryuu se quedó allí como a la espera de algo más, con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro muy cerca de los labios del mayor, como quien espera un beso, porque iba a besarlo, ¿cierto? Esa fue la ligera sensación que tuvo.

—Sí, me iré —tomó la campera que estaba en el perchero y ya en la puerta volteó para decir con sinceridad—, gracias por la cena.

—No, gracias a ti, hubiera comido solo si no venías.

—Gracias por todo, en verdad.

—Ya, deja de agradecer tanto. —Hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

Al igual que Uryuu, fue él quien se quedó mirándolo partir, y pese al frío del exterior no se metió en la casa hasta no dejar de verlo cual sombra difusa al final de la calle; suspiró, masajeándose la nuca y reprochándose otra vez su debilidad. Había dejado de lado todos esos sentimientos y se había resignado cuando su primer hijo llegó a la tierra.

 

**(...)**

 

Sí, sentía que todo marchaba bien, que tal como había vaticinado Isshin esa agobiante sensación comenzaba a disiparse, no obstante la tristeza parecía hacer nido en su espíritu, había cosas que jamás se perdonaría, que se reprocharía toda la vida, pero le consolaba al menos saber esos detalles de su padre que Isshin le revelaba.

 _Isshin_ … desde hacía un mes que no tenía noticias de él, no debía sorprenderle la distancia, una vez pasado el huracán el hombre seguiría con su rutina, en la que no lo incluía a él. No dejaba de decirse que no era nadie en la vida del shinigami, sólo el hijo de su difunto amigo. Sin embargo no podía negar que esa aparente distancia le dolía.

No salía con amigos, a duras penas había alcanzado a anotarse en la universidad y debía ir a hacerse un chequeo médico que posponía por desidia.

Inconscientemente siempre miraba por la ventana, sentado a la mesa, como a la espera de una visita mágica, se había apartado de todos, pero ansiaba que al menos él se apareciera. Un pensamiento egocéntrico, sin duda, pero Uryuu no reparaba en ello, simplemente se descubría absorto contemplando la calle y la gente pasar. Cuando alguien se asemejaba a Isshin, sentía su corazón brincar para luego caer en la decepción.

El día que se apareció no lo esperaba, era de noche, hacía mucho frío y lloviznaba. Bajo el dintel de la puerta la sonrisa del hombre le emocionó tanto que se vio obligado a sonreír también, como el acto reflejo de bostezar cuando alguien lo hace.

—Pase —invitó entrando en sí—, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí a esta hora.

—Es que… —se quejó— en casa no hay nadie, las chicas están estudiando en lo de una compañera e Ichigo se fue a lo de Orihime-chan. No quería estar solo. —Dejó la campera sobre el perchero y agregó con honda sinceridad—: Además tenía ganas de verte.

—Supongo que no habrá cenado —miró el reloj—, es temprano para hacerlo.

—Igual no me quedaré a cenar —se apresuró a excusarse—, pero si tienes té, acepto.

—Claro, siempre y cuando lo tome.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió con incomodidad, había olvidado que la vez que fue invitado con un té lo dejó sin tocar. Acompañó al joven hasta la cocina y lo observó preparar el té, en perfecto mutismo, como si no necesitaran de palabras para conversar; a Isshin le alegraba ver que Uryuu ya no portaba esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro y que en cambio se mostraba más alegre y jovial—. Por lo que veo…estás bien.

—Sí —lo miró de una manera especial que supo colocarlo a Isshin en una situación difícil—, ahora sí. —Como si estuviera dando por sentado que su estado se debía a la visita. Isshin le sonrió percibiendo un ligero brillo en los ojos del chico, no, ya no era una criatura, de alguna forma sabía por qué estaba ahí. Ambos lo sabían—. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Uryuu con una ligera risa, el hombre se le había quedado contemplándolo.

Lo siguiente lo notó todo como si fuera en cámara lenta y, pese a ello, no pudo reaccionar. Percibió las manos del hombre corriéndole los mechones que caían a ambos lados, descubriéndole el rostro, pensó en replicar, preguntar algo que no sabía cómo cuestionar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, Isshin estrechó los labios sobre los de él.

—Supongo que… —murmuró el shinigami tomando una leve e imperceptible distancia, lo necesario sólo para poder hablar— tu padre no tenía en mente esto.

—Entonces usted es… —cuestionó con sorpresa— gay.

Había algo en toda la ecuación que no le cuadraba: los hijos.

—Tanto como tu padre.

Vio que Uryuu abría grande los ojos, dio la vuelta y se distanció del joven para explicarse.

—Me gustas mucho, Uryuu —asintió con una sonrisa—, todo éste mes he pensado al respecto y por más vuelta que le daba llegaba a la misma conclusión: me agradas, pero soy consciente de que eres muy joven para mí.

—Yo… —Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, pero de inmediato rió nervioso por hacer esa confesión en voz alta— siempre me gustó, siempre lo he visto como un hombre apuesto —cielo santo, Isshin era el sueño de cualquier chico gay— y extremadamente heterosexual, por eso —agregó con más énfasis— jamás creí que… pero me agrada —expresó con notable nerviosismo.

—La idea era cuidarte, no corromperte.

—No se preocupe por eso que ya hace años fui corrompido —casi bromeó, y por prestarle tanta atención al hombre no le atinó a la mesada y la azucarera cayó al suelo regando todo su contenido.

Isshin rió enternecido, se daba cuenta que lo había colocado en un lugar complicado al chico; le pareció oportuno explicarse del todo, porque ya había abierto la boca y con ella una caja, la de Pandora tal vez.

—Siempre quise a tu padre.

—Puedo interpretar, ahora, que de una forma… —musitó agachándose para limpiar el desastre— distinta.

—Él nunca tuvo ojos para mi aunque… —discurrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que rumiaba esa posibilidad—: podríamos decir que me _histeriqueaba_ —la expresión le arrancó una risita al Quincy, decidió ayudarlo, tomando el recipiente de acero para dejarlo sobre la mesada. —Luego él te tuvo a ti y yo… me olvidé de él, me concentré en prosperar mi relación con Masaki, me enamoré de ella, tuve hijos como todo heterosexual y…

—Durante todos estos años jamás pudo olvidarse de mi padre —reveló, a modo de demostrarle al adulto que no era un niño, podía entender las cosas desde su perspectiva.

—Supongo que tú me recuerdas mucho a él. —Meditó con cierta melancolía.

—Bueno, me quedé sin azúcar, si no le molesta tomar el té sin… —se sintió estúpido e infantil, por actuar como un inexperto o quinceañero, lo cierto es que no había tenido muchas ocasiones similares, ser Uryuu y ser gay le jugaban en contra—. Igual el té verde se toma sin azúcar. —Una acotación que le hizo sentir más pendejo todavía.

—No importa, igual será mejor que me vaya —negó, algo apesadumbrado, sabía que ir a lo de Uryuu con toda esa mochila pesada iba a desencadenar una tormenta difícil de resistir.

—No se vaya —solicitó viendo cómo tomaba la campera, las siguientes palabras lograron que Isshin la dejara donde estaba—, quédese conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Yo? —cuestionó con gracia, arqueando las cejas—. Esa pregunta hágasela a usted mismo. —Isshin sonrió de medio lado entendiendo a qué apuntaba, debía reconocer que Uryuu era un muchacho muy maduro, ni en comparación con su hijo que todavía parecía estar saliendo de una adolescencia tardía—. Se pueden hacer otras cosas además de tomar té.

—Ey —se quejó Isshin, simulando reproche—, antes de propasarte conmigo primero intenta tutearme, luego veremos qué pasa.

Uryuu comenzó a reír de manera muy personal. Lo observó con cierto embelesamiento, cuestionándose el por qué de la idiotez de su padre al rechazar a un hombre como Isshin. Aunque tenía que aceptar la realidad: de haber sido así, él quizás no existiría, o tal vez sí, pero las cosas no serían iguales. Sin dudas serían por completo distintas, no se imaginaba teniendo un padre gay.

Isshin se acercó al joven para tomarlo entre los brazos y, mientras lo besaba con intensidad, descubriendo poco a poco el embriagador sabor del Quincy, no dejaba de pensar en lo importante que son las decisiones personales, incluso esas que uno cree intrascendentales y como pueden cambiar por completo el presente. El famoso efecto mariposa. No podía aseverar que prefería todo como estaba, la muerte de Ryuuken había sido un golpe muy duro, no sólo para él -comprendía- sino también para Uryuu, no obstante de las situaciones consideradas malas, de aquellas que duelen, se pueden rescatar muchas cosas buenas, que alivian y reconfortan en la tragedia.

Un dolor muy personal que ambos compartían, con diferentes sentidos, pero que compartían al fin.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
